


Mine's Bigger

by larissel



Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/F, baatar and korra share one braincell whenever it comes to kuvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel
Summary: “Sorry, babe,” Korra said, toning herself down. Her head was bowed down to her chest with her lips pressed together in a thin line for a moment before she couldn’t help herself when she once more began her, as she likes to call it, her Anti-Baatar barrage; much to Asami’s dismay. “I still don’t understand what you see in him.”“He’s smart,” Kuvira answered, shrugging her shoulders.“Bullshit,” Korra replied.“He can be sweet,” Kuvira added.“Bullshit again,” Korra said, rolling her eyes. “Asami is two of those things and more—way smarter than him, even hotter.” She gestured to the woman who was sitting beside her. It definitely has to be something else right…then…her eyes slowly widened with realization.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Asami Sato
Series: The Sinners Walks These Streets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Mine's Bigger

**Author's Note:**

> Lately, a lot of my fic ideas are coming in randomly that just won't leave me alone until I write it down. Though, this fic is also a good way to highlight how Asami, Korra, and Kuvira's relationship are like in this AU. Just gal pals being buddies.

“You’re needed in one of the V.I.P rooms…the one _way_ in the back.” Kuvira looked up to see Baatar had entered her private dressing room without announcing himself. The request wasn’t unusual and it wouldn’t be the first time someone asked for her, giving them a damn good show as long as they pay the right price. It’s her job, after all and Baatar knows it means nothing. However, he seemed to be more annoyed than usual, seeing how his eyes were narrowed and the way his arms were crossed together with a little pout on his face.

A sigh left her lips before she went back to what she was doing before he rudely interrupted her. “What crawled up in your ass and died?” She asked, doing her best not to smirk when he bristled at her comment, it was obvious he didn’t take her words kindly.

“Whatever,” Baatar grumbled up, collecting himself. “It’s a full house tonight, so just do your job and get it done with quickly.” He said before he turned and stomped his way out of her private dressing room, slamming her door shut loudly to the point the walls rattled at the force.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at how childish he was acting. “Love you too.” She muttered out. It truly was unusual to see him like this, acting in such manner – admittedly, it was a bit of a turn on to see him envious – it’s merely her job to entertain others. It’s not like she’s going to fall in love with every man or woman that pays her good money to have a good time.

“It’s not my fault everyone wants me.”

When she finally left her room and headed down to the V.I.P room where her guest was patiently waiting, Kuvira was met with a wonderful surprise and finally understood Baatar’s annoyance. However, his annoyance was her greatest delight when a smirk broke out on her lips when she sees two of her favorite people sitting before her on the couch with drinks in their hands.

“Asami…Korra…” she greeted them, making sure the door behind her was shut and locked. “I wasn’t expecting to see you two tonight. I thought you guys were going to be out of the town this weekend.”

“Are you saying you don’t want us here?” Korra replied, grinning widely.

“We were just passing by and Korra thought it’d be nice if we paid you a little visit,” Asami said, leaning forward to set her drink down on the table in front of her before she leaned back against her seat. “Not to mention she thought it’d be funny to see the look on Baatar’s face.”

“Well, I can tell you that he was surprise. That’s for sure,” Kuvira said, shaking her head at Korra’s childish antic, but the smile was still ever present on her features. “It’s not the good kind, I’m afraid you’ve cockblocked him.” The legendary rivalry between Baatar and Korra is well-known in this town and out. One should always expect chaos whenever those two are in the same room.

“Yeah, well, I don’t give a shit about Fuckboy Junior’s feelings,” Korra commented, downing her entire beer in one go before slamming it down on the table before her.

“Be nice now,” Asami scolded.

“Sorry, babe,” Korra said, toning herself down. Her head was bowed down to her chest with her lips pressed together in a thin line for a moment before she couldn’t help herself when she once more began her, as she likes to call it, her Anti-Baatar barrage; much to Asami’s dismay. “I still don’t understand what you see in him.”

“He’s smart,” Kuvira answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“Bullshit,” Korra replied.

“He can be sweet,” Kuvira added.

“Bullshit again,” Korra said, rolling her eyes. “Asami is two of those things and more—way smarter than him, even hotter.” She gestured to the woman who was sitting beside her. It definitely has to be something else right…then…her eyes slowly widened with realization.

“His dick is big, isn’t it?”

“I plead the fifth.”

Asami nearly choked on her own saliva upon hearing Kuvira’s response. Her entire face flushed a bright shade of red due to embarrassment, leaning forward to grab her drink and downed the entire thing, though she still feels as though she needed another – no more for Korra, however – the very last thing she wants to picture in her mind is one of her lover’s _lover’s_ certain body part. She couldn’t help it but to shudder at the thought, this night is certainly not how she pictured it in her mind. All she wanted is to get a good show from one of her favorite girls, completely bare and all for her—grinding on her lap, wet and trembling around her fingers, tasting her and hearing her scream into the night loudly as she claims her; definitely not happening.

“I bet – _know_ – my strap is bigger than his,” Korra stated proudly, puffing her chest up.

“Is it now?” Kuvira raised a brow in a teasing manner. She began to slowly move towards both women, though most of her focus was on Korra and decided to play with her little game. Her hips had a seductive sway to hit, seeing Korra’s eyes were completely trained on her breasts and couldn’t help it when she teased the woman by pushing her tits up higher. “What if I tell you I have a hard time believing in your strap game?” Her words had the slightest of purr to them.

“Well, why don’t you sit on my lap and let me prove it to you?” Korra teased back.

Asami lets out a huff of indignation, wanting to be the first to have Kuvira’s attention rather than her partner. _‘Yeah, that’s definitely not happening.’_ She pouted, calling out for some service so she can order another drink for herself. Korra. She truly loves her to bits – she’ll burn this whole town down if anything bad happens to her – but does she not deserve to get what she wants first? After all, she’s leading the Sato Family ever since her father put a great shame to the family’s name. It certainly took a while for the anger to subside, earning some dignity and respect back from the people. A lot of shit happened to her over these years, so does she truly not deserve to have some good things too? However, her sulking quickly ceased to exist when her sight landed on the bulge poking out from under Korra’s pants and found herself sitting up straighter from her seat to watch both women interact closely and intently.

Korra wasted no time when she grabbed Kuvira’s hand, pulling her down against her lap where she knew the other woman felt an unexpected, but delightful surprise. Her eyes were trained down on her breasts once more and looking at how the lace of the garment seems to compliment them more, the material was soft but thin—to the point she could still see the Kuvira’s nipples, brushing her thumb against the sensitive nub when she cupped the woman’s breast into her hand. Though, Korra’s exploration ended before it could start when she felt a hard tug on her tie and was suddenly face-to-face with Kuvira who was grinning wickedly, their faces just merely inches apart.

There was no warning when Kuvira tugged Korra forward for a kiss…a kiss that was far from gentle nor was it soft, but demanding and rough. Korra’s hands were wandering down to the other woman’s ass, grabbing them tightly in her hold and jerked her hips forward, grinding up against Kuvira who was all too eager to return the favor.

As the scene was being unfolded – garments strewn aside one by one, moans filling the room, and the smell of sex wafting in the air – all Asami could continue to do is to lean back and sip on her martini, watching a good free show. “I will allow this.” She commented, a smirk making its way up to her face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Baatar: This is my girlfriend, Kuvira, and her girlfriend, Asami, and her girlfriend, Korra, who's...unfortunately...also dating my girlfriend. :/


End file.
